This invention relates to an improved ear pad which is particularly useful in helmets of the type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,288 for a wrestling helmet issued Aug. 3, 1971. Such patent discloses a wrestling helmet comprising a pair of ear covering, cup-like guards secured to the wearer's head by means of straps that extend over the top of the head, around the rear of the head, and under the chin. The guards, which cover and protect the wearer's ears, contain a pad which is necessary for the wearer's comfort and protection.
The ear pad generally comprises a three layer lamination of an inner plastic sheet, a thick, foam plastic layer and an outer plastic sheet layer which are fastened together and shaped in a generally triangular form to provide an ear receiving pocket substantially surrounded by a bulged cushion strip which extends around the outside of the ear and against the wearer's head. Although that construction has been satisfactory in actual wrestling helmets built in accordance with the above-identified patent, the present application relates to an ear pad molded out of a single, flat sheet-like material which provides protection and comfort and is relatively inexpensive to produce.